The Three Elric Brothers
by Nara816
Summary: One night while Naruto was sleeping, a leaf ninja banished him from his world. After crossing over through the gate with no memory but his name, he is taken in by the Elrics. Watch as the three Elric brothers travel through the world searching for answers, and most of all, changing the lives of those around them. Naruto/FMA crossover.01/05/14:current Chapters spell/grammar checked
1. Ch 1: How Two Became Three

A/N: So while I was rewriting my other stories this suddenly popped into my head after reading a few of FMA and Naruto Crossovers. I could only find a few good ones with Naruto in the FMA world and not the other way around so here it is! The first chapter! I hope you like it!

Summary: One night while Naruto was sleeping, a village ninja banished him from his world. Watch as the three Elric brothers travel through the world searching for answers, and most of all, changing the lives of those around them. Naruto/FMA crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fma or Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my own original plot.

Chapter One: How Two Became Three

The sound of his door slamming open startled seven year old Naruto awake. A man who was stumbling and cursing with a bottle of sake wildly looked around for him. He was a ninja, a chunin by his vest. Naruto knew what was coming. It was usually once a week that ninja and civilians came to beat and taunt him for no reason. But it was unusual that this ninja broke into his house. People from his village would beat him in alley ways, not his house. Jiji said that his house was protected, that only he and Naruto could get in. Oh well, Naruto would have to bring this up with the Old man, if he could live through this first. He had a bad feeling about this man, and it wasn't because he knew that the chunin was going to beat him up.

Naruto quickly scrambled from his bed and frantically looked for a place to hide.

The chunin started to laugh with a crazed look in his eyes, swinging his sake bottle around. "Little demon, little demon! Come out come out where ever you are. I have a present for you! I finally figured how to get rid of you forever! All my research finally paid off! I can finally avenge my wife and daughter. Little fox, I am going to get rid of you. Obliterate you! To banish you from this very world! The best part is that you would NEVER be able to COME BACK!"

The man again started to laugh hysterically.

Naruto fearfully hid under his bed. No one had ever threatened that! Did this mean the man was going to kill him? Sell him? Why was he a demon? Was he a bad boy? And what did he mean by fox?

Everyone who had beaten him always said that he should feel the pain of those he had killed. But Naruto never killed anyone! At least not that he could remember. He had tried to say this before, but it only made it worse.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled out from under the bed. He started to kick and scream at the ninja to let him go, but all this did was get him tied up and gagged.

"Finally, FINALLY, you will be gone, cease from being here, reminding everyone of what they lost!" The man started to paint out a circle with weird symbols on it. Naruto started to struggle even harder when he saw this, but no matter what he did nothing helped. Nothing he had learned from his instructors helped either.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man finished the circle and set Naruto roughly onto it.

The chunin started to clumsily start a series of chakra focusing hand signs. Naruto started to hyperventilate through the gag. He didn't want to die! He still had so many hopes and dreams. He was supposed to become Hokage one day! And then everyone would finally respect him! As a last ditch effort he started to struggle so hard that he made himself bleed.

All too soon the man's eyes popped open and he smiled a cruel smile.

"Goodbye for good little demon! I wish you the worse luck! Sekai suitchingu justu!"

The man slammed his hands down just as the old man and ANBU showed up. But it was too late. With a white flash Naruto was gone.

When Naruto opened his eyes he realized many things at once.

One: He was no longer tied up.

Two: He was in a place that was completely white.

Three: There was a large, scary door in front of him.

Four: There was a weird black figure in front of him.

Correction, almost on top of him.

Naruto yelled and fell on his but in surprise. "What the hell! Who the hell are you?"

The figure started to laugh. "I** am so glad you asked that! I am called many things. I am the world. I am the universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am One. I am All. And most of all I am You.**" Naruto shivered as the figure continued to laugh. "Where are we?" Naruto timidly asked, still unsure what the figure meant by all the names.

"**Where we are is the Gate, or in between. And you Chibi are a stray, a stray sent by the ones who hate you. But which world to send you? What to take from you? Decisions, decisions" **The figure paused for a bit until he suddenly stood up. **"I know exactly what to do! Listen up Chibi! Since I am feeling generous I will tell you what will happen. For the equivalent exchange I will take away three years of your life, or de-age you, since part of your fair was paid by that foolish man who sent you here. I will then drop you off somewhere random. Any questions? Good off you go! Oh and if I ever see you again, my price will not be so nice." The figure smiled cruelly.**

Naruto watched in horror as the strange door opened with a huge eye looked at him. Something deep inside of him snarled at it. Black tentacles sprang out of the door and latched onto him. Naruto started to scream as the tentacles pulled him into the door.

Once the door closed, his body felt like it was on fire, and his head felt like it was going to explode. His body shrunk as everything burned. Unknown to him his intelligence and physical ability was increased, with his memories locked in his prisoner, who was slumbering, knocked out by the doors power and would remain so until Naruto next met Truth.

Naruto next woke up in a warm bed. He marveled at the softness and fluffiness.

"Oh you are awake now! Stay right here I will go get brother and Mom!" a small boy of five said while running out of the room. Naruto confusedly stared after him. He looked down at his four year old body. He had a blue shirt and tan shorts on. He looked around the room. It was basic, just a single sized bed with a dresser, night stand, and a closet. There was also a window. The sun shone through. Before he could get up and explore a woman and two boys burst into the room.

"So you are awake. And here I thought Alphonse was just pulling my leg. So little guy how are you feeling? Can you tell us your name?" said a kind looking woman. She had brown hair and eyes, and she was about five foot four. Behind her were two boys. At first Naruto first thought that they were twins, but when he looked closer he could tell one was older. The eldest brother was more protective of the smaller one, who by the way, was grinning ear to ear at him behind his big brother.

The younger brother, Alphonse now, was the one who was there when he woke up. He looked the most like the kind woman, his mother Naruto supposed. He had blond hair and brown eyes, while the eldest brother had blond hair and golden eyes. Naruto instinctively knew that these brothers were very close, just by the way they interacted.

Naruto looked up at the woman who was patiently waiting for an answer. "Umm, my name is Naruto ma'am. How did I get here?"

Before she could answer, the eldest brother interrupted.

"Ha! Your named fishcake? That's so weird! But, I guess it suits you. So where did you come from? Me and Al found you passed out by the road and brought you here. And-"

"Brother that's rude" said Alphonse, berating his brother with a look.

"Edward that's enough. Give Naruto a minute." The woman said, looking sternly at Edward. Edward just grinned sheepishly while rubbing his hand through the back of his hair.

Naruto was thankful she had stopped him. He was getting a bit overwhelmed. Where had he come from? He didn't remember passing out beside a road. When Naruto got to thinking, he started to panic because he couldn't remember anything! He remembered how to read and write, how to speak, what different things were and his first name, but nothing else! He couldn't remember where he was from or who his family was.

Naruto started to tear up when he realized this. When Edward saw he started to panic, thinking it was his fault. Alphonse looked over at Edward accusingly, also thinking it was his fault. Edward knew the kid was younger than Al and him, he didn't mean to make him cry. "Ahhh don't cry! I didn't mean it! You're a maelstrom, not a fishcake I promise! Just please don't cry!" Edward said franticly, gesturing wildly, as if that would stop him from crying.

"It's not that, I can't remember anything! I don't know where I am, or how I got here, and then you say I was by a road when-"

"Shh shh, don't worry Naruto. Everything will work out. Listen, we will ask around town and see if anyone is missing a child and if not then you can stay here for as long as you want. I'd say you're around four years old so it shouldn't be hard to find your parents. And you might of hit your head, which would cause memory loss, ok? There is nothing to worry about." The woman said walking over and hugging him. Naruto through his arms around her neck and nuzzled he neck. 'She's so warm and kind' Naruto thought as he began to cry even more for some reason, just from that thought alone.

Ed and Al looked over at them. Al grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him over to the bed. Alphonse wrapped his arms around the two and after a few moments so did Edward.

They stayed like that a long time, until Naruto cried himself to sleep. When Ed and Al's mom went move, she realized that both of her boys had fallen asleep. She smiled fondly and set all three of them onto the bed. Naruto in the middle and Edward and Alphonse on both sides. She tucked them into bed and sat at the bed side. She had the feeling that Naruto would become her third son. His cute blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and the cute whisker like birthmarks. Her face scrunched up in thought. He looked like one of her sons. Ed who was 6 six, Al who was five, and now Naruto who was four. She sighed. She wished her husband would come home soon. He would like Naruto. She turned and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door, while the three boys snuggled up.

Who would of known that these three boys would so drastically change the world.

A/N: So whatcha think? Good idea? Bad one? Like it? Love it? Have ideas? Then do your thing! Fav Follow and Review! And if you have any questions just put them in your review and I will do my best to answer them in the next update! Also Naruto will not be stupid; he will be as smart as Al and Ed because his trip through the gate changed him, even if he doesn't remember it. Don't worry! He will remember his past, just not now. Before I give anymore away I had better sign off!

-Nara816


	2. Ch 2: How it all Fell Apart

A/Two chapters in one day! Record! If you have any questions just review and I will answer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA, just the plot.

Chapter Two: How it all Fell Apart

"Big Brothers! Wait for me!" seven year old Naruto said. He was running after his two big brothers with his two short little legs, eager to catch up. The three brothers were running home from school, eager to get home. Ed and Alphonse were laughing as they raced home to see mother. This had become almost daily over the last three years. The villagers of Resembol couldn't even remember a time when Naruto wasn't with the Elric family. Most believed that he was the third son of the Elric couple, and in most ways Naruto was. Ed and Al's father and mother dearly loved Naruto. And if anyone asked Naruto was the youngest Elric brother.

A lot had happened since the Eric's had found Naruto. They had searched and searched for Naruto's original family, but no one claimed him. So the Eric's adopted him, which made Ed and Al ecstatic to have a younger brother to dote on. Naruto never did regain his memory, and soon he forgot all about wanting to find his birth family. To Naruto mother, Edward, and Alphonse WERE his birth family. They fed him, housed him, loved him, and played with him. Naruto loved his family so much sometimes he was afraid that this was some sort of dream, and one day he would wake up and never see them again.

That was Naruto's greatest fear. To lose his family. To be abandoned again.

Naruto especially loved his mother. He would help her whenever he could, and make sure she was resting and helping her cook. One of Naruto's favorite things to do was cook. Mixing things together and making delicious foods for people to enjoy. He always beamed with pride when Edward or Alphonse would complement his cooking. His brothers were his favorite playmates, and so was Winry. His big brothers always played with Winry and him, and once they even fought over who would marry Winry! Ed won, (though Naruto thought that Winry didn't really like being fought over like that, because she hit Ed with a wrench hehe). Usually Naruto was the one to referee Ed and Al's fights. It always seemed that whenever they got in a fight they would come to him, a seven year old, to tell them who was in the right and who was in the wrong.

Naruto shook his head at these thoughts as he raced after his brothers on the road home with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't wait to practice his alchemy with Ed and Alphonse. Whenever they transmuted something it always made mother happy. Naruto especially loved to do alchemy to make his father proud.

When Naruto first met father he was scared that he would demand that he would leave. Edward told him that if his father demanded that he leave that he and Al would leave with him. All with a stubborn look on his face. When Ed said this Naruto hugged him and went to meet father, feeling a bit more secure.

All of his worry and anxiety was lifted though when the man with blond hair and golden eyes just smiled at him, petted his head, and said, "So this is my youngest son, well aren't you a tough guy." After that Naruto just grinned ear to ear and talked non-stop the rest of the day.

He was sad though when Edward and Alphonse told him that father wasn't around a lot. This was one of the reasons that Naruto helped out his mother so much. He knew how sad this made his mother. He never brought it up with his brothers because Edward had a standing grudge with father and he also didn't want to give Alphonse another reason to doubt the man when he knew Alphonse wanted to have a good relationship with father.

Naruto came back from his thoughts when he reached the house. Ed and Al had already raced by mother with a hello and went into the study to practice alchemy.

Naruto ran through the door and did a running hug when he found his mother. "Mom, mom guess what! Today at school we learned how it rained see there is a thing called evaporation and-" Naruto rambled on and on as his mother, after she got over the fright, smiled down at him and listened patiently as he explained how the water cycle worked and all of its phases. When he finished he kissed her cheek and asked if she needed any help.

She just sighed. "Naruto I am not a cripple, now why don't you see what your brothers are up to. God knows what kind of fights they get into when you're not there to stop them." Naruto nodded and ran to the study.

Sure enough, mother was right. They were fighting. When he got there they were arguing over the best way to draw an alchemic circle of all things. Naruto sighed, no matter how smart his brothers may be, they would always be more stupid than him.

"Seriously big brothers! Does it really matter as long as the circle is drawn correctly? A few seconds difference between the way you draw them is not a big deal at this age!" Naruto scolded them with a cute little pout on his face. His big brothers just smiled sheepishly at him and apologized.

"Now onto the next chapter of the book, the taboos of alchemy..." Edward said as he went on to explain the chapter to his two younger brothers with a content smile on his face.

Naruto could remember when it all started to fall apart. His image that this happiness would last forever was shattered the day Edward, Alphonse, and he found mother passed out on the floor. They were so frantic that Edward immediately went to find granny. Naruto could move. His beloved mother. How could he not of known that she was sick. He sat next to her until granny came with the doctor with an anguished look on his face, Alphonse trying to get her to wake up.

It turns out that she had been sick for a long time. For two years now, the doctor said. Naruto was just in shock, as were his brothers. Why..why..

The day mother died was the worst day Naruto ever lived through. It was a blur. Edward couldn't wake her that morning, so they called the doctor, the stupid doctor who couldn't do a thing to help his mama. Today was supposed to be a special day. It was his birthday, October 10th, the only other thing he remembered from his past. They were supposed to have a little party today, just for him. He couldn't even cry, he just ran from the house when she was pronounced dead. Edward was screaming at her to come back while Alphonse just started to cry in the corner of the room. Naruto just ran. Ran until he couldn't think. Ran until he couldn't feel. It was just him and the wind. This way he could pretend that his mama was still here. That he still had time to cook for her and read to her and to show off his and brother's alchemy to make her smile. This way he didn't have to admit that she was gone.

Naruto ran until he literally could not run anymore.

"Brother what are we going to do? We can't find Naruto, mother...mother is..is gone, and-" Alphonse couldn't finish because he was crying to hard.

Edward himself was trying not to cry. He should have known, should have helped her in some way, and should have stopped Naruto when he had the chance. This was all his fault. If only he knew more about alchemy, found some way to heal her...so then his little brothers didn't have to suffer this way.

Edward went over to Alphonse. "Don't worry Al we will find him...don't worry I will find a way to fix this mess...just please don't cry..." said Edward, not realizing that he too was crying.

The day of her funeral was a hard one. The ceremony was a sad one, with Winry and Granny crying, Naruto curled up on mother's grave, not moving an inch. Alphonse standing next to him trying to be strong.

Edward sighed painfully. Naruto hadn't been the same since she died. When he and Alphonse found him he was lifeless. It was like the fun, helpful, sunny Naruto was wiped from him. Ed had gotten angry at him for not answering him and he slapped him. Ed was glad he did because then he finally was back. Naruto broke down completely and the three of them just sat in the middle of the field they found him in and cried together. Naruto, crying for losing the only mother he had ever known, Alphonse for almost losing Naruto along with mother, and Edward for the hopelessness of the situation and knowing that after today nothing would ever be the same.

Ed picked up the pieces of himself and his brothers and did the best he could. And here they were. They still went to school, had their meal at granny and Winry's and went home, home with no mom. The three brothers stayed long after the funeral was over. Naruto still hadn't spoken a word or moved. He and Alphonse sat next to him.

Al turned to him. "Ed lets go home. I'm cold and so is Naruto, even if he doesn't say it. What are we going to do? Mom would know how to wake Naruto up. I want mom back." said Al looking miserable.

'Me too.' Ed thought. Wait, mom back...bring her back...back from the dead...alchemy...that's it!

"Al, Naru! I know what to do! We will bring her back, back from the dead!" At this Al and Naruto looked at him. "How?" Naruto said in a timid voice, daring to hope his mama could come back. "Ya big brother, how?"

"Alchemy, equivalent exchange! I can't believe we haven't thought of this before! All we have to do is find a teacher to teach us the proper ins and outs of alchemy and we can research the rest ourselves!" For the first time since his mother had died Edward knew what to do. He would bring his mother back for him and his brothers. "But isn't bringing back the dead a taboo big brother? No alchemist will teach us something like that." Alphonse said, afraid to even hope for something like this. "Then we keep it a secret; say that we want to learn for purely academic purposes! I don't know. I just know that we will bring her back." Ed said with a determined look in his eyes.

All during this Naruto finally moved from his place on the grave. He too became determined to bring her back. No matter the cost.

Fav, Follow and Review!


	3. Ch 3: Human Transmutation

A/N: 01/06/14: Finally I have a laptop to work from! If you don't know yet I have gone through the previous chapters of this story and have spelled checked and grammar checked too! Also I have fixed and removed some of my other stories. I only have Anmar and The Three Elric Brothers left! So with my stories now spell/grammar checked and rewritten to how I now like them I will now resume both stories….YAY! So here it is!

Chapter Three: Human Transmutation

Since the day of the boy's mother's funeral, they have had one goal.

To bring her back.

To go against all laws of alchemy and commit the ultimate taboo, to attempt human transmutation.

The first year after her death, all Al, Ed, and Naruto did was study. They studied their father's books at school, home, and they even made games to help each other understand the concept they had a hard time figuring out. More importantly they kept it a secret from everyone, including their best friend Winry and Granny.

Sometime later, they found teacher.

Her name was Izumi Curtis. They found her during flood season at Resembol and the boys were trying hard to protect the town with their alchemy, but self-study could only go so far. In the end their inexperience was their down fall. Then out of nowhere came teacher and her husband to save the day. The boys were so awed after they saw her display of alchemy that they immediately asked to become her students but she turned them down...harshly. It took begging and Naruto and Alphonse's puppy dog eyes to get her to soften and agree to their request. After that they went to live with Izumi and her husband in Dublith to study alchemy more in depth. The brothers ended up being there for two years. That was the first time in a long time that the boys had all been happy.

In those two years they worked constantly under the teachings of Izumi, from the survival test on the island to studying all-nighters to hand to hand combat training for weeks on end. Even the youngest of them, Naruto, kept up with his brothers. They were prodigies through and through. They understood concepts and applied them to their alchemy in ways most adults couldn't hope to understand. Everyday Ed, Al, and Naru trained their bodies, minds, and alchemy to the fullest. Soon hand to hand combat became second nature and alchemy circles were child's play.

In those two years Izumi taught those boys all she knew and then some. When she declared that she could teach them no more until they went on their alchemy trip, (like when she was dropped off at Briggs to fend for herself and then find her way home), the boys went home to Resembol to start on the process that would bring back their mother.

When they got back from teacher's house, it took another three months to gather the supplies to attempt the human transmutation. A lot of studying, gathering of the supplies needed to perform the transmutation while trying not to be suspicious around Winry and Granny was difficult to say in the least, but somehow they pulled it off. All three of them wanted to make sure that they didn't mess up the delicate process that was human transmutation.

Naruto, Ed, and Alphonse all gathered around the circle that Ed had just finished making.

"Ok the circle is finished and doubled checked for mistakes. All right, next is the chemical makeup of the human body. Thirty-five liters of water, twenty kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, one-and-a-half kilograms of lime, eight hundred grams of phosphorus, two hundred and fifty grams of salt, one hundred grams of nitrate, eighty grams of sulfur, seven-and-a-half grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon…and a drop of both my blood and Alphonse for DNA. I think everything is here…anything missing Naru, Al?" Ed said while double checking is notes for the millionth time.

Naruto, who was now nine years old, shook his blonde tufted head. In the two years they had been with teacher he had become lean with muscle and his blue eyes sparkled with a new found intelligence and childhood innocence which he still retained even after his mother had died. He had grown a bit but he was still a good four inches shorter than Edward much to his dislike. Alphonse, who was now ten years old, also shook his head no. Al had grown quite a bit in the years they had trained with teacher. He too had become lean with muscle and his eyes shone with a spark of maturity that came with being the middle child, but also with an innocence that could never be erased. Their unshakable faith in their eldest brother was never in question in these two years the brothers had been together.

"Brother I think everything is in order." Alphonse hesitated before continuing. "Are you sure we should do this? I mean it has to be taboo for some reason right? I know I've said this before but-"Naruto cut him off.

"Don't worry Alphonse it's like Ed said before, it's just no one has dared to go against it. I mean how do you know it's not possible until you test it out, right?" Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"Naruto's right Al. Don't worry we have gone over every possible step to this transmutation. All three of us have double and triple checked each other's work. Soon we will have mom back and everything will be ok." Ed looked over to his worried brother. "Just watch soon our biggest worry will be on keeping each other out of trouble and how to outdo each other to make mom smile. It will be just like when we were little." Ed flashed Alphonse with a reassuring smile before the three brothers turned back to the circle.

Ed turned to his two little brothers. "You guys ready?" Naruto nodded and after a few seconds hesitation so did Alphonse.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

In synchronization all three brothers clapped their hands and slammed them onto the transmutation circle. Almost instantly the power of the human transmutation filled the air and in that single moment all three of the boys' lives had been drastically changed forever.

A/N: I am so glad I finally have a computer instead of a tablet to write from and one with spell check too! And don't worry next chapter you guys will find out what happens to all three boys! Can't wait!

Till next time

Nara8163


End file.
